


Cases and Cryptic Measures

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass meets Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cases and Cryptic Measures

She remembered staring at the Case. She remembered reading the inscription.

She wondered where Stephanie's should have gone.

Seeing this man in front of her, she wondered where the 'good soldier' had gone.

Had Bruce so totally head tripped this boy that he had learned none of the truer principles of Gotham?

Whatever the way of it was, she was not letting him any further into Bruce's sanctuary. Not with blood on his hands. She had learned that lesson; heroes did not kill.

"You'll do the same, when your time comes." The enigmatic wild Robin departed on those cryptic words.


End file.
